Zombies, Run!
by Parrothead1997
Summary: Creative title, I know. This is Zombies, Run! From Runner Five Kat 's POV. Not really sure what to rate it so just to be safe I put T.
1. Chapter 1

Soo I posted this all... And forgot the disclaimer. Oops. I don't want to be sued. Anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zombies, Run! Or their characters. Or plot. I just own Kat. And her thoughts and discriptions.

If you're reading this... I love you. If you want to please please review. It would make my life.

~Parrot

Kat's silver eyes darted across the land far below her, the sound of helicopter blades spinning around flooding her ears, as her gaze finally rested on the township not far away.

"So you'll see the town ship as we look 'round." her woman pilot informed her, looking down in disgust at the small buildings, "not much more than a few fences to keep the zombs out. Tiny little island of humanity." the woman shook her head, "I just don't know how they live like that. Well I guess they won't be living like that much longer."

What does she mean by that? The red head wondered.

"Soo," the captain went on despite the girls' silence, "I expect you're not allowed to say what you're being dropped into the township for, huh? Nah, I thought not. I know how it works they won't even tell you until you get there."

The pilot pressed her finger to a button on the price union her ear. Kat had a similar one imbedded in hers. "Abel township, Abel township." the pilot called, "this is jolly five niner from Malian's military base. we're five miles out, approaching from the east at 1,100 feet. Bringing in med supplies, some back packs, shelters, and a temporary loan of one of our people. Abel township, jolly five niner requesting permission to land."

A man's voice filled Kat's left ear. "Ya got that. Uh I mean, uh, roger that. you're clear to, Uhm... Ya you can come on in."

She smiled at the man's clear awkwardness as her pilot scowled.

"Roger Abel township. Heading down now."

The stern woman began to maneuver the aircraft, "I can see clear as day we haven't got half the supplies we usually bring. Ya I know," the pilot said to her passengers ongoing silence, "you don't know anything. Project green shoot? Need to know basis? Briefing to follow at Abel."

Kat raised her eyebrows.

"sorry. I couldn't help hearing when you boarded. And then you'll find out what your mission really is. But you know, if you and me pulled info, maybe we could-" she was cut off by a loud hiss. Both women looked around startled.

"What the hell? They're shooting! That's not coming from the township. Who the hell has a rocket launcher in this sector?" another hiss and Kat's eyes widened in fright. "Who the hell has a-"

A loud explosion sounded behind the two women, causing the helicopter to jerk.

"We're hit." the pilot's features were grim as she tried to get to copter under control. "I've lost the tail rotor. Mayday mayday mayday! Jolly Five Niner if going down three miles east of the township!" she called into her earpiece, "Two souls on board. The air craft is gray, with black lettering and trim. We're going in hard. Brace brace brace!"

Kat fumbled with her seat belt, fingers shaking as she tried to free herself from the condemning seat. The warning sound going loudly in her ears. Her pilot tried to do the same but was having alot more trouble. When Katarina was free, she tried to help the other woman who pushed her hands away. "No! Save yourself! Go! There's a parachute in the back! Hurry!"

Kat raced to the back of the spiraling aircraft, steadying herself on whatever she could get a hold of. The male's voice rang in her ear as she tossed things around, looking for the packs. "this is abel township calling, this is abel township calling. Calling supply copter, can you hear me?"

She found two parachutes and tossed one to the struggling pilot and strapped the other on her own back. She didn't like the thought of leaving the woman pilot, but the other woman was of a higher rank, and what she said goes. The man was still talking in her ear. " Ohh noo. It's falling fast. Can any of you hear us? Ohh open your shutes! Jump! Jump!"

The red head ran to the door of the aircraft, yanked it open, steeled her courage, and jumped, pulling her parachute open once she was free of the spiraling chopper.

She watched the air craft as it continued to fall to the ground, anxiously hoping the woman would get out alive. It continued to fall, smoke billowing out of the back where the rocket launcher had hit. Her feet hit the ground far away from where the copter would hit and she quickly unclipped the harness, pushing the big fabric away as she turned to watch the aircraft crash into the ground in a cloud of smoke and fire.

She took a moment to mourn the loss of another human being.

She jumped when the man spoke again. "Hey! Hey! I uh... This is Abel township calling. Over. They're not answering." he spoke to someone behind him. "their comms equipment could've been fried."

Static filled her ears and she prayed the township hadn't given up on her as she untangled herself from the strings and the straps of the parachute. Then she made her way towards the covering of the forest, stepping on grass and dry twigs littering the ground, crunching under her sneaker clad feet.

"listen." oh thank god he's back. She happily sighed. " If you're alive, if there's anyone alive, this is Sam Yao from Abel township."

Oh good. She thought. A name for a voice.

" I'm just a. Oh. I'm just a radio operator man! I'm not supposed to handle this stuff."

"Who is?" she muttered under her breath. This wasn't exactly what she planned on doing after she got out of high school.

"You've come down in a nest of hostiles." she stopped. With terrified eyes, she scanned the area around her, listening intently to what Sam could tell her. " they've heard the noise. They're coming. There are thirty. Uh, no. Forty. No. Oh crap! Uh, your only safe path is towards the tower. You should be able to see that from where you are. If there's anybody out there, just run!"

A rickety moaning sound came from her right and her eyes widened in fright, her muscles stiffened.

"RUN!" Sam reminded her sternly and Kat took off like a shot, heart pounding, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Just to be safe.) still don't own the plot or the game or the characters except Kat.

The greenery passed her as she breathed in and out, supplying oxygen to her tiring legs. She knew if she could just make a good distance, then she could walk a bit when Sam talked again, which would give her enough time to gather her strength again and she would absorb the information faster.

After several minutes, Kat slowed down a bit. What if Sam informed her about a hoard of closer zombies an she had to run away from them? And she was sure they couldn't walk very fast, but better be safe than sorry. She slowed her run down so a fast walk almost jog before she heard Sam's voice again.

"Wow! There's- there's someone alive down there! Running! Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Yes! Can you hear me?" Kat said to the silent forest.

" Huh, no , look at them go! Headed for the tower, just like I said."

She found it somewhat comical how excited he was about this. It helped to make her more confident about living through this.

"Ok! Running person! If you can hear me, well you're doing great."

"thank you Sam." she whispered.

"The main group's behind you," he continued and she could hear the shambling sounds of zombies behind her. " and you're going to come out of this forest soon but there's a... Well Uhm ya, I can't think of a phrase that's not small army of zombies. Sorry. Don't do so well under massive pressure."

Good thing He's not the one running around out here then, she thought, legs still pumping.

" There's a well, one of those directly to the east of the trees. so, if you head more towards the old sawmill, you should be able to see it's massive red signs from where you are."

Her silver eyes scanned the forest ahead of her and sure enough, there were red signs poking through the trees on her left. She turned that way and kept up her slow jog.

"Gah, man look at that. They're changing direction. They can- You can hear me!" the excitement and happiness at her complying to his instructions, it made her smile. "ha! Okay okay, we can keep you safe, it's cool, it's cool. We can bring you in." to someone to his side, she heard him say "No! We can't ask them that, what if they're injured?"

Another voice filled her ear, this time female "all the more reason to ask them that!" Sam huffed as the female carried on. "this is dr. Meyers, only Medicare at Abel township. Lord knows I'm sorry to ask you this but your route will take you almost past the old hospital. We know there are medical kits still there from the first wave of infection. If you could pick up at least one or two, it would help us."

Sam interrupted her "it's too dangerous. You know what happened to runner five." Kat could hear the plead in his voice and found herself wishing this Dr. Meyers would listen to his reason.

"the zombs have all followed the noise of the crash." Dr. Meyers tried to sooth him.

"but what about the person who fired that rocket launcher." Sam had a really good point, one that Kat hadn't thought of. Slowing to a fast walk, Kat listened intently to the conversation unfolding that she wished she could intercede in.

" if someone was to kill that runner, taking an unusual route will make it harder, not easier!" Dr. Meyers snapped. "I don't want to be hard headed-"

"Oh I'm sure you do." Kat mumbled irritably.

"but everyone in this township earns their keep. You should be able to see the Robinson hospital now. One of the buildings, griffin tower, it's the tallest in the abandoned city. And if you can't find anything *pause* we might not be able to let you in when you get here. "

"What?!" Kat was bewildered at the woman's request. Wasn't the fact that she was going to do some super secret mission for the town enough?

Kat sighed exasperatedly and instead of just running toward the township, she ran towards the tall hospital tower instead.

They were really going to owe her


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as before

"Okay, okay." Sam's voice filled her ear once more as she slowed down on her approach of the abandoned hospital. "Man that's great, you're making good time. no broken legs I guess."

"Thank goodness for that eh?" She mumbled breathlessly as she wiped the sweat dripping down from her forehead. Kat's silver eyes scanned around her, taking in the abandoned hospital area. The parking lot was full of empty cars and ambulances, some doors hanging open and blood spilled on the seats. Sadness consumed her at the lives lost but she pressed on, steeling herself for whatever lay ahead.

"Hey, uh listen. I'm gonna call you runner five. Uhm just cause, well I don't know your name, and we just lost a runner. In that same hospital you're running in now."

Oh wow. Thanks sam. That helps. She thought sarcastically.

"She was so fast, really funny, and clever." he went on wistfully. "Me and her we sort of-" he sighed dreamily "she was amazing! But hey. You can be our new runner five! Hm. If you make it back alive."

He didn't seem to enthusiastic about that, but she couldn't find it in her heart to blame him for it. Her heart went out to the poor boy.

"Ya um the runners are pretty, pretty important to keeping us going here. Any fuel we have goes toward working the generators and the truth is, if you've got two legs and can go above a slow shamble, then you'll be able to stay out of the zombs way. Am I right?"

I sure hope so.

"Ya ok. Your pace is good but Uhm maybe head through the ground floor of the hospital. There's a little swarm gathering in the parking lot I don't like the look of and uh Uhm ya."

Kat switched directions and shoved a pair of doors open, keeping her pace, her neon green high tops silently carrying her across white tiles. Even for an abandoned hospital, the hallways were still pretty pristine. Except for the occasional blood splatter here and there but she tried not to notice them.

"Ya that's good. You can even pick up anything interesting you pass. We think there might be some. Uhm well we sent the last runner there looking for some file the doc's interested in so uh y'know if you find anything official looking lying around bring it home."

Home. She smiled at the thought. She's like to have a place to consider home, even if it is a zombie apocalypse survival camp. Looking around she found a backpack lying against one of the doors. She grabbed it and slung it over here shoulder, resolving to pick up anything that looked helpful as she ran towards safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Can you tell I like Sam? He makes me giggle sometimes, even if I'm terrified out of my wits.

Kat rounded another mostly sterile corner, and saw a white box lying on the ground with what looked like a hand attached to it, cut off at the elbow. She chocked back a disgruntled cry as she gingerly stepped close to read what it said.

'Center For Disease Control' was scrawled across the front in thick black marker. Deciding it may be important, she stepped on the rotting limb with a sneaker clad foot and yanked the box from it's deathly grip. She grimaced and tucked the box under her arm and continued on.

"Heeeyyy, there you are! I've got you on camera now! Great to see you. Even though you're kinda blurry." She could practically hear the grin seeping from his voice. It was kind of hard to be upset about running through zombie territory with such a happy voice on the other end of the comm. "Uh... What's that you're carrying? Look at this doc." Sam turned to Meyers, no doubt sitting close by. "Runner five picked up something in the hospital. "

"Is that the center for disease control file?"

"What's that?"

"Runner five, I don't say this lightly. That box could be worth your life to protect. Don't drop it."

Good thing I picked it up then. Maybe you'll let me in now, huh? She thought bitterly.

"What is it?"

"Well it might be everything, it might be nothing."

"So a pretty narrow window of definition."

There was a pause "What's that shadow over there?"

"Oh! Ooh no! This is what- when we sent her out, this is what happened! They're following you runner five." her heart beat faster in her chest, terror spreading coldly throughout her chest. "The swarm from the car park, they're following you! Now, run!"

This time she didn't need to be told as she sped up her pace, hearing the rattling noises of zombies behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's heart beat wildly with fear and exertion as she ran. She tried not to run too fast for fear of collapsing of tiring too quickly.

"It's so fast. Why are they do fast? They never run, why are they running?" Sam sounded complexed and anxious as he studied the screen. " Runner five, runner five, they're gaining on you."

"what?!" she cried.

"Runner five," it was Dr. Meyers."you're not far from the gates now. If you can keep going, we'll send some people with Guns out to meet you." ugh. Guns. Kat hated guns. She realized they were kind of a necessity in these times but she still didn't like them at all. " one zombie is close to reaching you, just put on a burst of speed now!"

She urged her pumping legs to stretch farther, her heels to dig in harder and propel her as far as possible. Her breathing became tagged as she ran as fast as she possibly could.

"Oh. God." Sam choked " It's her. I can see her. I- it's alice- its." he took a deep breath as Kat's heart nearly broke at his loss. But she didn't feel too sympathetic at this moment, fear encasing her kind from the sounds right behind her."it's the old runner five. She's the run chasing you. She's-she's still wearing her headset." he took another deep breath " she's-"

His voice was cut off my another man's, this one much deeper and older. "Runner five, it's runner seven here. Head of runners. The Doctor's told me you've found something useful in the hospital. We're sending out a couple of people to bring you in, just keep running. As fast as you can! Don't look back, she's right behind you. Just run!"

"I am running!" she shouted, still knowing no one could hear her besides the zombie moaning creepily behind her. She tried not to look back, instead trying to focus on her destination she could see staring to loom through the trees.

These are getting progressively shorter... Sorry bout that.


End file.
